


YoutubeCon Megathread number 13

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i lost my mind tbh, makeup artist au babey, references of sexism and racism, references to slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Tag: MegathreadPosted by u/BeautyVampWhat a lovely day for a fistfight!: Jamison “Junkrat” Fawkes vs Julian Snow Megathread<1.7k upvotes>---Jamison Fawkes, known in youtube as "Junkrat", is a youtuber that has been invited to YoutubeCon





	YoutubeCon Megathread number 13

**Author's Note:**

> i have lost my mind, i have no excuse tbh.
> 
> finally browsing so many makeup subreddits helped in something
> 
> Thank u for reading ilu

Tag: Megathread  
Posted by u/BeautyVamp  
 **What a lovely day for a fistfight!: Jamison “Junkrat” Fawkes vs Julian Snow Megathread**  
<1.7k upvotes>

Two hours ago, Makeup influencer Julian Snow was attacked by youtuber Jamison “Junkrat” Fawkes. They both had a fistfight, and it seems that both have been taken by the police. Not much information has popped on why Junkrat initiated the attack but some people on twitter have claimed that Julian instigated it.

Link to the original fistfight video shared on snapchat   
Link to another fan video from another angle. This one appeared on youtube one hour after the fight   
Link to Julian Snow pics of his bruised face   
Picture of Jamison being taken away by cops   
Witnesses on twitter claim Julian started hurling slurs at Junkrat   
Other witness confirms the slurs story

If anyone has new information please tag me in it and I will add it on the thread!

 

\------------------------------

 _CabaggePatchKid 532 points - 12 minutes ago_  
Can I get a TL;DR on who Junkrat is? I know Julian Snow because of his cosmetics, but I dont know who Jamison Fawkes is

 _Vivika 619 points - 10 minutes ago_  
@CabbagePatchKid Junkrat is an australian sorta MUA guy. He doesnt have a brand to his name but does a lot of tutorials on how to use makeup to cover up tattoos and scars and the like. He is also completely batshit and did those “Rate the makeup by taste” videos

 _Kittyglitter 493 points - 9 minutes ago_  
@Vivika oh my GOD thats him??? My little cousin LOVES the guy. His tutorials on how to cover up radiation and surgical scars are incredible. So THATS why the name was similar. But isnt Julian american??? How come they were even int he same vicinity??

 _BigChungus 798 points - 8 minutes ago_  
@Kittyglitter Youtubecon is on. Julian was there cus of youtubecon, and I heard Junkrat was actually gonna go for once. He always gets invited but never goes for some reason, but he decided to come now and even made a short vid about it. He mentioned he wanted to start a fistfight but i didnt think he actually was GOING to. 

\---  
 _Mercibowhat 1k points 30 minutes ago. **GOLD. SILVER. PINNED** _   
ALRIGHT GIRLS, Here is some info for out of the loop people who just got here, and hopefully this will be concise. @BeautyVamp feel free to add this on the main megathread post. Here we will describe who is who and what is going on.

 **Julian Snow** : Makeup Artist, big influencer. Has a company of cosmetics called “Snow Cosmetics”, he just released a new palette last month. He is a youtube celebrity and has been in a very long while, widely known in the makeup community. 

**Jamison Fawkes aka “Junkrat”** : Youtuber who does makeup tutorials focused on covering tattoos and scars. Also does a lot of shitposts, has series such as “Rating Makeup by taste” where he eats makeup and rates it. Some of his videos are “how to put on makeup on the hospital” “makeup with one hand for amputees” and the like. But mostly known for shitposts

 **The Scenario:** Youtubecon is happening this week. It’s the third day of the con, and a lot of youtubers, including MUAs were invited. Jamison posted a small video saying he was invited, he always is, but he never goes. He decided to go this year, however, for unknown reasons. Julian also attended. 

There isn’t too much information out on what happened, people assume Junkrat just attacked Julian out of the blue in the McDonalds parking lot at 1 am in the morning, other witnesses say that Julian instigated the fight. They never interacted with each other, so no one knows if there has been some drama in the backstage. 

Both are currently in police custody, and while photos and videos of the attack have surfaced, no more info has appeared to know what started the fight.

 _Bowbowbabi 690 points 25 minutes ago. **GOLD**_  
Whoa guys, picture of HogsKitchen being in the vicinity when it all went down are coming out. Any idea why he was there? Isnt he a kitchen channel, why is he involved in makeup community drama?  
Edit: HOGSKITCHEN AND JUNKRAT ARE DATING?!!

\---

“I thought you didn’t care about Youtubecon or whatever the name is. What made it different this time?” 

Scrambled eggs. Easy. Delicious. Quick. A dash of pepper, some salt, and some sour cream at the end to make them really creamy. The toaster finished toasting the bread, and Mako quickly placed them on the plates.

“Well, I was thinkin’, how about we have a little vacation?” Jamison chuckled from the couch. He was spread all over, like a cat. “We never go anywhere.”

“Going to the beach is a vacation. Not going to a building full of youtubers for a week.”

“Ya don’t wanna go?” 

“No, it’s just-” Mako put the eggs over the toast. Creamy. Perfect. “It’s not really your kinda thing, is what I’m saying. I’m just surprised.”

He took both plates to the couch, and Jamison grabbed his. He eagerly started eating his toast with the scrambled eggs, and a moan came out of his mouth. “Oh mate, this is so fuckin’ good. I love it”

“Thanks,” Mako smiled, taking a bite out of his own toast. It was pretty good.

“Eh, I was invited, and some people said they wanted to see me, cus they loved my videos”

“The eating makeup ones?”

“No! I mean, yes obviously! But I mean the other vids. The ones about the scars and how to clean wounds and the like.” He took another bite of the toast. “One kid told me that she was so insecure from her facial scar, but my videos helped her realize that she shouldn’t be afraid! I like those fans. I wanna be there for them.”

“You think they will be at the con, though? No offense, but it seems like a place where the Normal and Cliche is rampant.”

“Ha! Well, why not find out? It’s just one year. Everything will be paid for, so why not?”

Mako thought about it. He rather not because he rather stay inside away from people all day, but Jamison was right. It was all paid for, and it was just one year. If it sucked, then they just wouldn’t come back. Also, sometimes getting out of routine and trying new things was good for your health, or so he heard. 

“Besides, ya got a ticket too!” Jamison pointed at Mako.

“Yeah. I was surprised, not sure why they want me there.”

“Uh, cus your channel is fuckin’ amazing?”

“But I barely talk, and I have never shown my face, really”  
“Still amazin’ channel. Ya aren’t worried of people seein’ your face, roight?”

“I don’t mind. I don’t care.” Mako sighed.

He didn’t really expect anyone to actually be a fan of his, but he supposed there were. No one knew his face though, so maybe he could hide a little in the background.

He said like he wasn’t two meters tall with a huge gut. 

“So if ya go ya aren’t gonna be like ‘Hey it’s me ya boy Hogskitchen!’? Tryin’ to pass on the low?”

“Yeah. I’m not too much into being a celebrity, if i even qualify.”

“Ah, ya are better than me,” Jamison licked his fingers. “I would never be that cool.”

So, they were going to go to Youtubecon. Awesome.

\---

Mako very much underestimated how many people there were gonna be at the con.  
He expected a lot of people but not _this_ many. Even the hotel was full of people.

It was his first time coming to one of these events. Apparently, Youtube wanted them to give interviews and panels and the like. They both declined in many of them, but Jamison afreed to do a solo interview with questions from fans, and Mako agreed to do a panel of other cooking channels. 

The first day they spent buying random garbage, signing a couple of autographs and taking pictures with fans. At least, that’s what Jamie did. No one really knew Mako, and he wasn’t really bothered. 

The second day was the day of Jamison’s interview. Mako stood by the sidelines, watching it go down. The host was a cute girl, hair dyed bright orange and with a lot of makeup on. She looked modern and hip. Jamison was wearing pastel shorts, sandals and a tank top that read “Milkman”. He was sprawled on the couch, disinterested.

“Welcome to this exclusive interview with Jamison Fawkes, or as we all know him, Junkrat! Junkrat is a makeup artist like no others, eating makeup and rating by taste and by reaction!”

Mako saw Junkrat roll his eyes. 

“This is a first, Junkrat- as we all know, you are always invited to these events but you never come. Why, and what made you decide to come for this year Youtubecon?”

Junkrat sighed and straightened up a little. “Eh- decided sometimes ya gotta try somethin’ different, roight?”

“We have a lot of questions from fans that are interested. Why did you decide to start a channel with such entertaining videos?”

“Oh I love freakin’ people out,” he laughed and moved a little, putting in view his very bright orange prosthetic. “Freakin’ people out is fun. And I ain’t hurtin no one.”

The rest of the questions were boring enough. How do you feel about fame, do you like your fans… Mako laughed as he saw Junkrat physically dying of boredom. 

“One last question before we finish the interview, Junkrat- Many makeup artists do collaborations and work with other celebrities to bring videos, or products. Through all your youtube career, you have never collaborated with anyone. Is it because there is no interest?”

Oh, what a loaded question. Mako frowned at the balls of this woman.

“If ya are wonderin’ if I wanna make collabs and they don’t, it’s the exact opposite.” Now, Jamison sat completely straight and crossed his arms. “I am not interested in makin’ any business with these horde of hypocrites ya call influencers”

 _Everybody_ started talking at that moment, taking pictures and whispering amongst themselves. Mako laughed. 

“C-could you elaborate on that?”

“Oh come on, we all know what we’re talkin’ about- we all love drama and seeing who is the new asshole of the week. They only care about money and their own business. I have no intention in collaboratin’ with any of those fuckin’ leeches.” He crossed his legs, relaxed. “Ya haven’t asked me a question about the makeup videos i’ve made”

“I have! I asked-”

“Ya asked me about the makeup I eat. I just do that for fun. When I was in remission at the hospital I did makeup that felt good and didn’t give me rashes, and so I did a tutorial on that on the internet. I also got a video where i explain which brands are scar safe. I also got a tutorial on how to hide surgical scars! But ya don’t ask that. Ya only ask about the glitter I burp.”

He raised his prosthetic arm up. “Hell- one of yer producers told me i should wear long pants and long sleeved shirts so no one sees these! What are ya on!”

The hostess stared at blinked.

“Yeah, are we done? I’m leavin,” He stood up, and left.

Mako couldn’t stop laughing as everyone started to take pictures.

 

\---

 _Alergictosodium 901 points - 30 minutes ago_  
HOLY SHIT did yOU guys see Junkrat’s interview?? He basically called every MUA an asshole. What a fucking legend. He left the interview and didnt let the hostess finish lol

 _SephoraGodess 431 points - 28 minutes ago_  
What a fucking dick- who the hell does he think he is??? He eats makeup and looks like fucking shit- he got no right on dissing other MUAS. i bet they dont want to work with him he is so nasty

 _Marcubala 739 points - 25 minutes ago_  
Lol he was right tho he has a lot of videos that help the disabled and sick people in the hospital with makeup and what brands are safe to use but no1 cares the girl only asked him about eating makeup and hte like. Icon.

 _848585839393991 -104 points - 24 minutes ago_  
Wshed he would have hid the prosthetics they’re nasty as shit no1 needs to know he is a fuckin cripple. He thinks he is better but he just eats makeup

 _Balhala 693 points - 22 minutes ago_  
Did anyone notice the huge guy he is with? He mentioned having a boyfriend in some videos, no? But nothing too deep just like “oh sorry my bf is making dinner so thats the sound” and the like. Does anyone know if that’s his boyfriend??

 _Viviane341 493 points - 20 minutes ago_  
@Balhala idk but he is so fucking hot

\---

 

Tag: Megathread  
Posted by u/CookinwithAsbestos  
 **It’s RAW! Youtube Cooking Megathread 2**  
<1.2k upvotes>  
Megathread 1

One day more has gone in Youtubecon! Today there were a LOT of panels and interiews with some cooking channels. As with the previous megathreads, I’ll add here all the important pics and videos. If you guys have any more info or videos, tag me and I’ll add it <3<3

 **UPDATE!!!** : We got news that finally, the guy behind HogsKitchen channel is in youtubecon! And he revealed his face! He was part of the “Cooking across the country” panel along with SushiChef, ParisFool, ChilesnVerdes and KitchenforThree!

\---

“I didn’t think you would actually say those things,” Mako chuckled, as he ate the burger.

They were both sitting outside of a 24/7 mcdonald's joint. The hotel had better food but, honestly, sometimes you have to try shitty mcdonalds from across the world. It was late at night, and there were already so many people going around still buzzing from the Con energies.

“She pissed me off! What was I supposed to answer, ‘Oh well nah i don’t wanna do collabs cus I hate them’”

“Must have thought they didn’t want you.”

“People must be going nuts about it online.” Mako pulled out his phone. “You wanna check what they’re saying about you?”

“Haha, nah. I wanna check it at the end of the week. Now that will be fun. Let them go apeshit.”

They both laughed.

“I met SushiChef,” Mako said between bites. “We exchanged recipes. She is a really nice gal.”

“Oh shit- ya ain’t gonna change me for her, right?” Jamison got all up on Mako’s space, cuddling against him. “Do I gotta pack me bags? Ya throwin’ me to the streets?”

“Nah. I have horrible taste, which is I’m with you.”

“Whoa, rude!” 

They both laughed silly. 

The streets were busy but not very much so. A big group of people started walking by, young people that seemed to be gathering around a couple of influencers.

“Oh shit, oh shit,” Jamison poked him in the ribs and pointed at the group of people. “Look, it’s pretty youtubers.”

“What?”

“Makeup artists. The big shots! I see ‘em!” 

“Oh my gosh, look, it’s Junkrat!” One of the people in the crowd pointed at him. In turn, everybody stared at both of them. 

Mako has never seen people so… smooth? They looked like a photoshopped image, but in real life. They were smooth, and shiny too due to the highlighter. He couldn’t really recognize them, but it looked like Jamie could. 

“Oh, it’s Junkrat.” One of the smooth men said. “Didn’t expect you to be here, thought you would be dumpster diving your next meal.”

Mako wondered why the pretty man was so aggressive, but Mako remembered Jamie did diss the entire Makeup community. 

“Nah mate, I wouldn’t like to eat yer shit palettes”

“Come and say that to my face, you freak.”

“I would, but I don’t wanna get rabies, mate.” 

Some of the young fans started taking video of the interaction. Mako leaned to Jamison, whispering. “Who is this?”

“Julian Snow, biggest rats of ‘em all”

“You would know about rats.” Said the smooth man. 

He was tall, with long black hair. He had a lot of makeup, and wore very glittery and extravagant clothes. 

“See Mako, he is angry because its night and you can’t see all the lights on his outfit.”

“Why are you even here if you hate us so much, huh?” Julian started to get close. The fans stayed back. 

“Free hotel and food, shithead. This is a free country, no? I get to go wherever I want.”

“The only reason you were invited is for charity, you little weirdo.” Julian started to gesticulate very aggressively. “No one wants you and your nasty metal limbs here. Go back to that hellhole you came from.”

“First you gotta give me the keys to your house, shithead!” Jamison stood up and Mako sighed, knowing that there was going to be a verbal fight.

“You’re just jealous you don’t have a palette and sponsorships.”

“Who needs a fuckin’ palette dickhead! And Tarte gives me PR packages! Yeah, Tarte! The same who dropped ya after you called Lassey a racist slur! Turns out ya just don’t gotta be a massive cock to get PR!”

They continued like so for a while, just throwing insults at each other. 

“Fucking reta-”

Mako went stiff. Jamison hissed, but didn’t do anything. 

“Come on Jamie, it’s late. Let’s go.” He gently grabbed Jamison by the arm, the young man let himself be dragged away gently, getting mad. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” He hissed through teeth.

“Yeah, you should listen to your fuckin’ gorilla. Where did ya get him, the zoo?”

The first punch came so fast no one reacted for several seconds. Jamison threw his fist at Julian, right in the jaw. The man went down like a sack of potatoes and slammed against the pavement. For about five seconds, no one said anything, until one of the fans screamed.

“Holy shit, Julian!” the other smooth man that was with Julian helped him up. Julian’s nose was bleeding. “You’re alright?”

Julian then threw the second punch.

Mako would have called it a fight, but normally fights were balanced. Julian didn’t know how to throw hits, simply trying to scratch and bite at Jamison. Jamison kept punching him and hitting him, until Mako finally acted.

“Jamie- stop, stop!” He said firmly, grabbing Jamison by behind and keeping him from attacking Julian further.

“About time, you stupid piece of lard!”

Mako let go of Jamison, who proceeded to throw another left hook at Julian’s face. 

The fist fight continued with Jamison throwing Julian at the pavement, and grabbing him by the hair. He pulled his long hair so hard Julian’s wig came off.

A circle had gathered watching and taking pictures and videos, until the police arrived and separated both of them.

Julian was bruised with a bloody lip, bloody nose and bloody everything. Jamison’s face was red and scratched, slightly bleeding but not as bad as Julian.

“Gentlemen, you will have to come with me to the police station.”

\---

 _eeeeMACARENA 1k points -1 hour ago **GOLD, SILVER**_  
The police has released an official statement saying that Jamison started the fight, but after Julian did indeed throw slurs at him and at Mako “Hogskitchen” who was with Jamison at the time. Julian has a busted lip, a broken nose and he lost his wig (literally!!!!!). Jamison was taken out with bail. I would think Jamison would be kicked out of Youtubecon but my cousin who is staff says that they actually want to interview him for more tea and drama. I think he is refusing to, but isnt going bck to australia yet. Meanwhile Julian hasn’t come out in public since hte incident. Some fans have claimed they saw him in the airport to fly to his home state.

Link to police statement

_Margarot69 589 points - 30 minutes ago_  
Idk u but julian looks like someone who would tell me to go back to mexico while being in mexico

 _Babybackrib 798 points - 30 minutes ago_  
I saw the vid where they film before they start getting on it and Julian does say some slurs- not surprised. Isnt that why some companies have dropped him in PR? Cus he keeps being racist and also mysoginist? Idk why no1 else speaks about it, the only one i’ve seen making comments about it is Junkrat but every1 ignores him cus they say he is just a shitposter

 _Grotusque 874 points - 28 minutes ago_  
@Babybackrib lol because the other muas dgaf about shit unless it affects THEIR business. They all can excuse racism and creepy sexism but the moment u fuck with their money then they release callouts and shit. No1 is gonna talk bad about Julian cus they all got business with him

 _BeautyVamp 1.8 k points - 15 minutes ago **GOLD, SILVER, PINNED**_  
 **UPDATE**!!! Julian has released a video talking about the situation!!!!!!  
Link to vid

 _Carrotcake 784 points - 13 minutes ago_  
Im at work do u have a tl;dr?

 _Bubblegumbitch 596 points - 10 minutes ago_  
Vid is like 20 mins long fam i’ll tell u when im done.

EDIT: Julian cries cus he got in a fistfight and says he did nothing wrong but approach Junkrat and Junkrat jst started punching him because he is an asshole. Also he has nasty ass bruises that u can see cus he has no makeup lol. 

_applepizza 894 points - 5 minutes ago_  
Im not saying that violence is good but Julian needed some1 to kick his ass. Can’t believe junkrat fawkes did it in the parking lot of a fucking mcdonalds. What an icon. You think Junkrat is gonna release an apology vid for straight up literally snatching Julians wig? That would be sooo funny

\---

 _OingoBongo 1.6k points - 10 minutes ago **GOLD, PINNED**_  
HOLY SHIT YESTERDAY JULIAN POSTED HIS VID AND JUNKRAT POSTED AN APOLOGY VIDEO OH MY GOD  
LINK TO VIDEO HOLY FUCK

 _hfhfldkf 450 points - 7 minutes ago_  
OH MY GOD???

 _beepboopHorse 395 points - 7 minutes ago_  
ABSOLUTE FUCKING LEGEND

 _69weed69 324 points - 6 minutes ago_  
HOLY SHIT OH MY GOD??

\---

“So I wasn’t really gonna do this video, because it has been like, what, three or so days after Youtubecon. But Julian Snow posted a vid about it yesterday, heavily edited- loved the tear effect hun, ya gotta tell me how ya did that. In his vid he says that basically I attacked him outta tha blue and just went on town with him. Julian, this is a lie and all the videos on youtube can affirm to it. Hell, there is probably one recommended right after this video. Ya said some bad shit so I had to shut ya up. That’s how it works. 

“This ain’t no apology vid because there is nothin’ I’m gonna apologize for. You’re a huge piece of shit and no one calls ya out because you own their business and no one cares about nothin’ unless its their money on the line. But ya got no business with me, I got nothin’ to lose. Ye are a piece of shit who has been dropped by several makeup companies, because hey, ye are a piece of shit! Funny how that works.

“If ya need more evidence that Julien Snow is a big piece of shit, I gathered a bunch of evidence and news articles of his scandals on the link of these vids. Not only him, but some other big influencers so yeah! Ya can stop pretending ya actually are not shitheads.

“For those of ya who are in for the real good stuff, next week I’m gonna release a vid on what makeup brands are good for sensitive scarring skin, and some good dupes and alternatives! Also, color matching your surgical scars so they don’t look outta place. See ya all later, sheilas and blokes and everythin’ else!”

“...and send”

“You didn’t even edit it.”

“No need. All gold.”

“Going to see the reactions?”

“Nah. Gonna wait a week or so. See how they eat each other up. That’s always fun”

Mako sighed, sitting in the couch. They still haven't unpacked all the things they bought. Even after the fistfight, people were pretty good to them. Mako met more cooking youtubers and shared recipes, favorite equipments and the like. They all decided they would do a video series of trying one of the other’s most iconic recipe. He couldn’t wait.

Jamison was still a bit bruised but he didn’t seem to mind. All in all, there weren’t too many consequences of his acts- Jamison is lucky like that.

“You still shouldn’t have started the fist fight.”

“Oh, and just let him say shit? He insulted you!”

“Well, yes. But still-”

“And don’t pretend ya are all high and mighty. Don’t think I forgot that when he insulted ya a second time, ya let me go so i could fuck ‘im up even more.”

Mako laughed hard.

“Ye are as bad as me, asshole.” 

“Man, I don’t know how they didn’t ban us from youtubecon.”

“Yeah. Maybe we can go again next year!” Jamison stared at him with big puppy eyes.

“Will you start a fight again?”

“Maybe,” Jamison smiled showing all his teeth. “I got plenty of people I want to fight.”


End file.
